The present invention is applicable to water and wastewater treatment and, in particular to the removal of a plurality of radioactive isotopes and/or heavy metals from water and wastewater, thereby producing a sludge containing the contaminants. A diverse number of industries generate wastewater containing radioactive material and/or heavy metals. The discharge of wastewater containing radioactive isotopes and/or heavy metals is strictly regulated by environmental laws. Wastewater containing heavy metals is generated by a variety of industries, such as metal finishing, electronics manufacturing, textile industry, automobile manufacturing, aircraft industry, mining and others. Wastewater containing radioactive isotopes are generated by nuclear facilities in the form of wash-downs, cooling water, fuel preparation, as well as the mining of ore, refining of ore, milling, hospitals and research facilities. Combinations of radioactive material and heavy metals are often present in run-off ponds, especially in mining areas.
The considerable volume of wastewater containing radioactive material and/or heavy metals is a worldwide problem, as is the lack of effective and economical treatment methods and, in particular, the removal of combinations of radioactive isotopes and heavy metals, either separately or in combination.
The present invention obviates these problems by providing an effective water and wastewater treatment method which is capable of removing a plurality of radioactive isotopes and heavy metals simultaneously from water and wastewater and adsorbing same onto a usually stable sludge, thereby reducing the contaminants to acceptable limits. The treated water can then be safely discharged or, in some cases, recycled. However, if the water or wastewater to be treated contains radioactive isotopes, by law, the resulting sludge has to be containerized. The treatment method of the present invention results in savings to industry and in the protection of natural resources and the environment in general.